1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to management of medical forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical documents are often scanned and processed into an electronic format for easy filing and recording of a patient's medical history. These medical documents encompass a variety of medical forms, such as medical registration forms, consent forms, and screening forms, for example. Depending on the type of medical document, the documents may have different user access rights, security rights, and modes of display.